batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talia al Ghul (Arkhamverse)
The daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul aids her father in his mission of bringing peace to the world through the eradication of most of its population. Having been trained to a physical and mental peak by her father, Talia is a true force to be reckoned with and uses her brilliant mind to implement and run several legitimate business empires to fund the League of Assassins' illegal operations throughout the globe. Despite being the second in command of the organization and the daughter of Ra's, Talia is not as ruthless as her father and is much more compassionate. She has been an enemy, ally, and lover of Batman since the pair met and eventually became romantically involved. While Ra's cruelly manipulates Batman's love for his daughter in an attempt to enlist him in his plans, Talia's immense love towards the Dark Knight often conflicts with her loyalty towards her father, which begins to gradually dwindle over the years. Aiding her father in a sinister conspiracy known as Arkham City, Talia's true loyalties are tested to the ultimate extremes throughout the long and brutal night. Biography ''Batman: Arkham City'' Because of her father's frail nature and growing psychosis, Talia has assumed duties as the second in command of the League of Assassins and is overseeing their operations in Gotham alongside her personal guard. While responding to an intruder alarm, Talia is surprised to find that her beloved is the intruder. Ordering that the assassin he tracked would be dealt with later, she spoke with Batman and expressed her concerns regarding his health. Much to her surprise, Bruce reveals that he's ready to undergo the Trials of the Demon and take his place by her side. She urged him to reconsider due to his weakened state due to the Titan poisoning and because he would have to violate his rules about killing, but led him to the chamber at his urging. Overjoyed that they would finally be together, Talia was distressed to learn that it had been a lie to gain access to her father to get a blood sample and that he had no intention of completing the Way of the Demon by killing Ra's. Outraged, Ra's threatened his own daughter, but was saved by Batman. Nonetheless, Talia stormed out because of the betrayals by both her father and her beloved. Talia was, in secret, monitoring Batman because of his condition and followed him to Joker's Funland in the old Sionis Industries building. During this time she found Harley Quinn and duct taped Quinn to a pipe, taking the cure from Harley as well. There she finds Batman held at knifepoint by Joker and makes a deal with him; if he frees Batman, she will give him access to the Lazarus Pit and he will lead the League of Assassins by her side. While they're on their way to the League's lair, Joker turned against her and took her hostage in the Monarch Theatre. Batman pursues her after defeating Hugo Strange and confronts Joker, who demands the cure in exchange for Talia's life. Talia is able to stab the Joker with her ceremonial sword, much to the anger of Batman for her murdering Joker. She then presents Batman with the cure to the Titan toxin, and Batman realizes that Talia did not really kill anyone: Joker was in fact Clayface the entire time. Talia is shot in the back by the real Joker and apologizes to Batman with her last breath. The cure falls from Talia's hands and rolls towards the waiting Clayface, who takes it into his body. Batman spends part of the fight attempting to dislodge the cure from Clayface's skull, and uses Talia's sword to fight Clayface. He also uses her blade to destroy the Lazarus Pit, preventing Joker from reaching immortality and possibly killing Clayface in the process. Talia's body disappears during Batman's battle with Clayface, leading to the possibility her body was recovered by the League of Assassins. Given the League of Assassins' loyalty to their leaders, and their knowledge of the Lazarus Pits, it is reasonable to believe that Talia will be revived. Trivia *Unlike most versions of Talia who have dark hair, Talia has light brown hair in the game. *Talia never had a biography in the previous game, and was only mentioned in her father's biography. She is one of four characters (the other three being Deadshot, Solomon Grundy and Nora Fries, who was only mentioned in her husband's biography) to appear in the game but not have a bio in Batman: Arkham Asylum. *Talia's body is missing during the entire battle between Batman and Clayface, suggesting her body was taken by the League of Assassins, or it could be an oversight on the developers' part. *Talia's involvement in the game was revealed through a tweet for her voice actress, Stana Katic rather than any official announcement, which suggests that either she was meant to have been revealed at a later time or not revealed at all. Gallery *Talia al Ghul (Batman: Arkham City)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Deceased Characters